Let it snow: ZoroNami Christmas Cycle
by Duplicity-of-Ler
Summary: Collection of 10 ZoroNami drabbles for 7rainbowprompts Set Green and for Christmas story contest. 6 done, 4 more to go. GooglyMooglies, my lovely beta, praise her, praise! Oh yeah, rated for future chapters. Probably. Oh, and R&R, pretty please?
1. Don't fail me now

**Don't fail me now**

_Prompt __09. Don't fail me now_

They had to stay on the winter island for two weeks, but nobody minded. Chopper was actually quite happy to see snow again, Sanji (at an idea of Robin's) decided to plan a Christmas Dinner, Ussop challenged Franky to snow castle building, and Luffy practiced his snow castle ruining.

Nami was happy just to spend some time with Zoro. It had become increasingly difficult for them to remain discreet on a boat over the course of the past month. They were walking the streets of the large town, trying to get away from the noise of the Christmas fair and nosy crewmembers. It has been couple of hours already and Zoro was turning gloomier by the minute. Nami, however, was enjoying herself as she always did whenever she got the chance to tease the easily annoyed swordsman.

– Aww, come on! A little snow to the face never hurt anyone! –

– I'm not annoyed just because that little twerp managed to hit me with that stupid snowball! –

– Then was it that group of them that threw you into the snowdrift? You should be pleased, kids like you! Even I was surprised by that! –

– Oh, that's right. Cuz being liked by snot-nosed brats is a good thing. –

Nami stopped and gave the swordsman a gentle hug.

– You know, you really should try to relax. –

He shifted, pulling her closer to him and looking intensely into her eyes. – And how do you suggest I go about doing that? – he asked with a mischeivious grin, leaning in to press his lips against hers. But before he could complete the action, he heard Nami gasp.

– Oh, look, it's snowing! – She laughed, wiggling out of Zoro's hold and running off with her mouth wide open, dancing in the gently falling powder.

Zoro impulsively punched the nearest light pole. _Relax? How am I supposed to relax?! That's the sixth time she's done that today! What's the point of putting up with this if I'm not going to even get a chance to kiss her?_

"What are you doing?" he asked, more than slightly put out by his predicament and the slight pain in his knuckles.

– I'm catching snow flakes with my tongue! – She continued to whirl and laugh as she dove for flakes, trying to make them land in her mouth.

– No, you are dancing around open-mouthed like a loon in the middle of the street. –

Nami stopped dancing and glared at him. – You are no fun. –

– Oh, I'm plenty of fun, – he said nonchalantly, – I'm just a different kind of fun. – He stepped up to her, circling his arms around her waist from behind.

Nami giggled. Turning within his arms to face him, she put on a neutral face. – Oh, really? – she murmured. – So, are you a good kind of fun, or…– She reached her hand to trace his jaw line with her fingertips, suddenly making her voice seductively lower, one of his favorite grins forming on her face. – …a bad one? –

Zoro pulled her flush against him, making sure his arms were latched firmly behind her back. Giving a little smile, he paused to admire how snowflakes sparkled on her hair and eyelashes, and how the frosty air made her lips pleasantly redder.

– What do you think? – he asked in return, dropping his voice to match hers and resting their foreheads together.

_Perfect. There's no way can she get out of it this time, _he thought, leaning down.

– M-m, Zoro? Isn't that Sanji? –

He stopped, opening his eyes and looking to where she was pointing to see Sanji, plastic bags in one hand, cigarette in another, doing his little courting dance around laughing Robin.

– Damn shit-cook, – he muttered, hastily letting go of the girl, but cautiously gliding the palm of his hand over Nami's hip. – Quick! – he whispered hastily. – Maybe they haven't seen us yet! Let's run while we can! –

– Oh, wow, now that's mature. Maybe we should also through snowballs at them while we are at it? –

– You know, I like you an' all, but you are such a pain in the ass someti-- –

He was interrupted by Sanji jubilantly approaching them. Approaching Nami, that was. Robin was slowly following him.

– Nami-swan, we are celebrating Christmas tonight! Franky said he was going to get us a tree, Isn't it great!? –

– Sure, Sanji-kun. Robin, do you know where everybody else is?.. –

– Oh, did that stupid marimo get you lost? You can come with us, if you want…–

– What is your problem, love-cook? –

– No, Sanji-kun, we are doing fi-- –

Too late: provisions fell on the snow, katanas clicked loudly – and these two were at each others throats. Again.

– Stupid swordsman, you can get lost on a straight line. If she goes with us she actually has a chance to end up on the ship.

– Now wait just a minute, Sanji-kun, I _am_ a navigator and I thi-- –

– Look, shit-fer-brains, she _is _a navigator and I think we can figure our way back without you, ya damn pervert. –

– Hey, you two! Cut it out alrea-- –

– There is nothing perverted about rescuing a damsel in distress, and besides, surely Nami-san would prefer me as her guide. –

– She'd prefer you, you say? Hey, Nami… –

She got time only to turn her head his way, when Zoro suddenly cupped her face, roughly kissing her. Somewhere to her left Robin left a not-surprised "oh my" and a burning cigarette felt sputtering on the snow.

– You are so dead… –

_There goes our no-romance-among-nakama policy. Poor Robin_… thought Nami before lacing her fingers in gruff dark green hair at the base of Zoro's skull, bringing him closer and deepening their kiss.

– Nami-san… – drifted Sanji helplessly.

Robin placed hand on his shoulder. – Let them be, cook-san. We still have dinner to make.

– Yeah… – Sanji picked up the bags and turned away sadly, guided by a comforting Robin.

Zoro broke the kiss with an air of extreme self-satisfaction. – Serves him right,– he declared and suddenly received a sharp blow to the head. – What the heck was that for?!

– For talking about me like I wasn't not here. And this one, – she landed another blow –is for telling everyone. Poor Robin, now he will be all over her and… –

– 'Poor Robin?' Fe! She doesn't seem so 'poor' from where I'm standing. – and Nami lifted her head to see Robin turning slightly and giving her a wink.

– She actually knew and planned this… Zoro, you are so predictable! –

– Good for her. Now, can we just kiss again and go back to the ship? I'm freezing my ass off in this jacket. –

– Sure we can. –

They didn't come back to the ship until much later.


	2. Pirates of Christmas

**Pirates of Christmas**

_Prompt __05. Footsteps_

One can tell a lot through the sounds a ship makes. Just listen to this particular ship, and she will create a map of emotion based solely on sounds.

First of all, there is the soft, not-quite-inaudible sound of falling snow. It lives on the deck, accompanied by the buzzing of Christmas lights and the murmur of frosty _mikan _leaves and boughs swaying in the sea breeze. This is serenity and calmness.

Then, under the deck, there is a soft creaking of hammocks under the weight of male bodies, snoring, sometimes coming in soft, high-pitched hums, other times booming out and inciting grumbles of annoyance from others, annoyed sleepy mumbling and sometimes, out of nowhere, a thud and discrete munching. This is innocence and experience, peace and rejuvenation, and simple, pure-hearted goodness.

Poor Kitchen, on the other hand, is distressed. Plates pile in a mess in the sink, one more cigarette dies in the ashtray, water boils angrily in the kettle. But then, there is also a rustling of pages and clink of a tea tray. The lilt of a warm, pleasant female voice, slow, careful, cautious movement of hair being brushed aside and skin hesitantly touching skin as heartbeats increase and breathing shallows. And then sadness, a light disappointment, and a hope, perhaps, that there will be more touching.

But then — Oh then! — there are dull heavy footsteps in the gallery, a quiet clink and a soft knock on the door. Uncertain whispering questions, creaking of lock and opening of door. A hand shoots out, stretching material as it grabs the front of the shirt, bodies stumbling back into the room and door locked behind them. Now, behind the door, there is touching of a bolder nature, loud breathing and shallow moaning, and hearts skipping beats from unspeakable intensity. Cloth rustles, wood creaks, and small cries escape.

This is the mood of the ship and time, because that is what Christmas is about: love and warmth that you can share.


	3. Noble savior and all that

**Noble savior and all that**

_Prompt 0__7. Sneaky_

A well-targeted snowball knocked Usopp behind the icy wall.

- And that is why I, Monkey D. Luffy, will be the King of this Snow Castle!

Robin looked up from her reading.

- I think there won't be much left of it at this rate.

Nami's head appeared from where Usopp disappeared.

- The only thing I don't get is why I have to be a damsel in distress?! Robin is perfectly capable of being one, I have maps to finish!

- I did my turn in Enies Lobby. Anyway, Swordsman-san wouldn't mind saving you.

- We even have a noble stallion! – Luffy jumped out from behind the snowdrift on the other side of the clearing, holding Chopper up in the arm, but hide back quickly to avoid Ussop's snowball.

- Plus, Nami-swan, you look just charming when you are in distress. If not for that shitty swordsman, I would have saved you long time ago.

Sanji appeared near Robin with a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

- Humph! And where is he, my noble savior who will come saving me from my icy prison on his noble steed, waving his noble sword and all that?

- Ahahaha, Nami! He's right he—er… he was right here... Where'd he go? Assault team, all look for Zoro, Ice people might have captured him! - shouted Luffy, pointing accusingly at Usopp.

Now it was Franky's turn to peer over the wall.

- Idiots, we would have noticed if there was an extra person over here! Right, Nami? Oi, navigator!

- What, we lost Nami too? – Luffy finally stood up completely. - Awwwww, come on guys! You are messing up my fun! Nami..? Zoro..? Ah, screw this! Sanji, I'm hungry!

As the crew went up on the ship, Robin stood up and went to a snowdrift behind her watching post, where she saw a flash of green and orange. Looking over the pile, she saw the captive and her "noble savior" engaged in a rather passionate kiss for people half-buried under snow.

- That was a clever trick, but if you stay there too long you'll catch cold and get severe frostbite on many parts of your bodies. Have a nice time.

She went back to the ship, accompanied by gazes from snow-covered swordsman and navigator.


	4. Can you read my mind

**Can you read my mind?**

_04. Apples_

Apparently Nami did understand the concept of shame and was in fact capable of exhibiting it. It was easy for Zoro to tell. Something had been bothering her for a few days now, and it was most apparently when they were going to bed. She would lie close to him, face hidden in the crook of his neck, pretending to be asleep. In reality she would be thinking so hard Zoro could almost hear the thoughts scribbling around in her mind. Whenever this happened, Zoro could never sleep either. Somehow, her anxiety affected him in the most annoying manner, and, though he would never admit it, made him worry about all the things she could possibly be thinking about. Maybe she was having second thoughts about things. Like, if they were really a "them" – see, he was starting to have second thoughts too.

One cold winter's night, Nami finally let it all out. She sighed loudly and flipped over to face him, and started to draw circles on his chest with her finger. Zoro stared at the ceiling, not saying a word.

- I… I think I did wrong to Sanji… - she sighed softly. Zoro was suddenly overcome by a desire to crush the blonde's skull for being the source of both of their worries. He resisted the urge, deciding that his current position was much more comfortable. Nami continued. - I mean, he really is a nice guy…

- Yeah. Ri-ight. - Zoro chuckled loudly, receiving a weak punch in the ribs.

- Stop that. You guys just piss each other off because you can't see how similar the two of you are. It's almost like me and you...

- What the hell?! No it isn't!

- Oh, yes it is! Well, except for the fact that I'm a girl. It's a simple fight for dominance between your male egos.

-Hmph, - he answered, but couldn't help smirking just a little.

Nami raised herself on her elbows and gave him The Look.

- I know that face. Don't think you actually won.

- I got you, - he answered.

- You have a point, - she paused, only to continue talking at doubled speed. - But anyway, for me, Sanji was never an option. It would have ended unfair to him and…

- Alright, alright! – Zoro threw his hands in the air, exasperated. - You feel like total bitch because you think you gave him some hope in the matter and now you are here. Big deal. He'll live through it.

- But he is clearly upset!

- Then have some make-up session you girls usually have, I don't know… Bake a pie together or something. Apple pie _is_ part of some stupid Christmas tradition, isn't it?

- I swear, sometimes you are such an idiot.

But she still smiled.

That night they both dreamt of apple pies. His were comically worried.


	5. These things you never say

**These Things You Never Say**

_08. Broken promises_

During their travels, they learned not to question each other's pasts, preferring to live in the here and now rather than the then and there.

But sometimes...

Sometimes, Nami thinks she knows him well, too well. Not just the half-faded net of old scars she loves to trace with her fingers, or green hair (she almost convinced herself that it _could_ be a natural color), or even his face, grins and looks, the way he loves her without giving it voice. She doesn't meddle with the way he drinks himself to certain limit and works out ever single day. She has gotten used to his snoring (if she can't sleep, she'll get up and work on her maps). She still gets pissed off about him fighting with Sanji (Robin is always amused). She is always surprised about how comfortable he looks in her bed. And she is still completely enchanted by his touch, the way he wraps his arms around her, as if wanting to diffuse them together.

But sometimes, she just wants to know why he won't let go of his white katana and why he wakes up with somebody else's name on his lips.

Sometimes, Zoro thinks that she is the most annoying person he could ever meet. He could use all of the parchment in her study to come up with a list of things that make him flip. The way she forces everybody to be her slave and yells if something gets in her way (and still he listens to her). How her perfect curves still leave him speechless (he wishes for a day to come when he will allow himself to get lost in her). How she thinks she knows him. He gets frustrated, because from time to time it seems that she is making more progress to her goal than he is. He gets jealous because she seems more interested when money, _mikan_, or Luffy are involved (thought he will _never_ admit it). When she looks at her mother's picture, he wants to hold her as tight as he can, hoping it will take the pain away, because, in his mind, she has suffered too much for one person (he is just concerned that she will pop from having too many emotions inside her — she will claim he just has the emotional range of a teaspoon).

Sometimes, he wants to ask what sort of methods she used other than burglary to get money.

One day, they will ask.

One day, it won't break their unspoken promise of trust.

But right now, when they have a warm blanket to share, hot coffee for her, a bottle of warmed sake for him, and a night's watch to sit through, this doesn't really matter. He is giving her one of his rare smiles and she looks so damn cute with snowflakes in her hair.


	6. All I want for Christmas

**All I Want for Christmas**

_01. Fairies._

- Whatever. I don't believe in this fairy bullshit.

Zorohad just finished listening to Robin's complicated explanation of Christmas traditions combined with a bit of local tales of man in red coat flying through the sky at night and bringing gifts to people. He wasn't touched.

Chopper jumped enthusiastically.

- Oh, we have this one too. Kids love these stories.

- Well, good, that solves that problem. I don't think that there is anybody on this ship that fits into that catagor--

Suddenly, the Captain of the Strawhats did something very typical. He got impressed. Eyes sparkling, mouth opened in excitement, Luffy jumped up and shouted - Free meat!!! Crew, this old guy should come to us! Franky, we need a chimney! Sanji, make as many cookies as you can! Do we have any milk?

- I don't think so.

- I'll get milk! – he declared enthusiastically. He then ran out, singing a song about fat old men that brought meat and noodles to poor starving pirates.

For a moment the crew was silent. Then, as if on command, they all let out a groan of annoyance. Sanji lit up another cigarette.

- I imagine he'll be really disappointed if nothing happens. And we won't hear the end of it, especially Robin-chan for telling him about it.

- Then we'll have to do it, - Nami stretched in her chair, smiling lightly. - But he may get suspicious if only he gets his meat.

- So what do you suggest?

- We'll just get each other something and make it look like whats-his-name brought it.

Everybody went silent again. Nami dug out a piece of paper.

- Okay, let's make a list. I need map parchment. Robin?

- Books. And doctor-san will second me on that.

- Franky?

- Make it a box of cola.

- Sanji?

- A new sharpening stone for my knives would be nice.

- Ussop?

- Spices!

- Zoro?

- I don't need anything.

Nami looked up from the list and gave his an annoyed look.

- I'll make it booze. And you should be grateful.

She stood up.

- Okay, I'm going to town. Zoro, you are coming with me. I'm not carrying all this stuff myself. Meet me outside. I just need to get something from my room.

A few minutes later, Zoro was standing on the shore, swearing under his breath, cursing girls who took eternity to get ready to go anywhere. He heard a step behind him and turned his head to see her throwing a green and white scarf around his neck.

- Made it for you. You should take better care of yourself, - she said, looking tensely at her own hands as she tied the scarf.

Zoro grabbed Nami by her shoulders and yanked her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close.

- I don't think I need anything for this stupid holiday if I have you, - he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and rose on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his jaw. He moved his head and kissed her warmly.

- Let's get going, - she whispered back. But before she could move away, he locked his hands behind her and lifted her off the ground, grinning wickedly at her laughing protests.

Sanji and Robin stood on the deck, listening to the pair below. Looking at his slightly pained expression, Robin smiled and raised a quizzical eyebrow at Sanji. – Something wrong, Cook-san?

- oh, no, Robin-chan – He smiled back at her. She moved closer, her fingertips brushing his.

Below, the pair finally walked off. They went to the town holding hands.

Sanji and Robin watched from the deck as they retreated. Suddenly, they heard Zoro's surprised voice.

- Hey, this thing almost doesn't look as your first attempt at knitting!

The harsh sound of someone being hit upside the head made snow to fall from some nearby branches.

Robin smiled and glided her hand over Sanji's, pulling slightly as she turned away.

- And you were saying? Those two suit each other perfectly.


End file.
